Laxus Alosar
Laxus Alosar is the Novena Espada and the Lead Scientist of Las Noches 'Appearance:' Laxus is a beautiful tall young man with the appearance of a 23 year old male and a slender/muscular build who's 6'6 and 198 lbs. He has black medium length hair and crimson red eyes. Along with that his teeth have a normal appearance, but his canines are razor sharp and look like small fangs. His hollow hole is right at the center of his ribcage and his old Arrancar no.#78 was on the back of his left hand. His new no.#9 is now on the back of the right hand and his mask fragment is also in the shape of a necklace around his neck. He dresses in a very formal fashion and frequently wears suits and anything of the type, he refuses to wear anything of lesser value. When the Seraphim made their second invasion, Laxus cut his hair and tied a few feathers to the end of the hairs by his ears. He also has a burn scar of the side of his face and a few more burn scars around his body after his fight with the Seraphim Raemei. After he became Espada he started dressing even more elegantly and frequently wears mantles and capes. 'Personality:' Laxus' personality is a combination two behaviors that make a lethal pair together. He is very condescending and pretentious to anyone he labels as "unimportant" and/or "trash", you have to be around him a bit to see this side of him. He is a refined and cultured young man who has a strong sense of class and is not easily impressed. He can also be very rude and a hot head when he's pissed off, casting his initially calm and classy demeanor in the wind. When he first meets someone or when he is interested in, he often has a cheerful and relaxed disposition coming off as a nice guy that means well. He shows this same behavior to his subordinates, those who he has an interest in, and other Arrancars. However, under that harmless and welcoming mask he wears is a ruthless and cruel individual who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, this side of him shows when he's "bored" with someone or when he's starting to get serious. The only people safe from this true form of his personality are his subordinates unless he suspects mutiny.He is very ambitious and a person has to be just as conivving as him to beat him at his own game, and if you trust him before he trusts you....then something isn't right. In contrast to his initially arrogant and cruel personality, he has shown himself to be very kind and understanding when the situation calls for it. This however is a very rare side of him, the only person to successfully bring it out of him was Anya Braginski before she lost her memory. He also tends to be very polite and respectful to people that newly meets at times but this is often a ruse for him to feel somebody out and see if they will be a potential enemy for him in the future. He prefers not to talk about his past because he personally finds it quite embarassing how he was killed. He is a cold and calculated individual who will study his adversary before engaging them, making him a excellent tactician in battle. His cold and silent brutal nature leads to him hurting and killing whoever he wants to regardless of age or gender, he believes everyone deserves the same punishment. He absolutely despises the Shinigami but likes to play with their heads before he moves in for the kill, he's also pretty much the same with all others as well; manipulative until it's time to get serious. He has a soft spot for babies and little kids, likes drinking, eating cherries, nicely dressed women, playing mind games with others and killing. :P He dislikes Alvaro Lobo, 'can't stand 'Joaquin Ribereño, the soft-hearted, poorly dressed people, people with poor vocabulary, crying and pushy/loud people (You'll often hear him telling someone to shut up). Laxus also has a awesome little pet bumblebee slug thing-a-mahgiggy hollow named Maru (short for Maruhanabachi which means "Bumblebee" in Japanese :3). No one touches Maru, you fuck with Maru then you're fucking with Laxus and Laxus does NOT like to be fucked with. Maru is awesome and the minute Laxus sees or feels Maru is in trouble, then he is coming....you don't want him to come. (No pun intended) 'History:' Human Life Laxus was a quiet and reserved child of a very rich and prestigious Alosar Family in Italy, he had spent most of his life as a shut in and being highly anti-social. His parents never really payed him any mind and refused to acknowledge his existence but he didn't care because he knew that some day everything that was theirs was going to be his. Because he was an intellectual prodigy, Laxus was really smart and easily fooled grown men and women. Words were his weapon and he was well adept in the studies of psychology, he knew what makes people tick. He never had any friends because his parents drilled it into his head that friends would only slow him down and make him inadequate and pretty soon that was what he believed. When he was 12 years old, Laxus then began to plan how he was going to kill his parents and take over their empire blaming them for all of his loniness and boredom. He carefully planned their death for 4 years and then at age 16 he successfully took them out and began his new flamboyant lifestyle. At age 20 was when he met his first true friend which a few years later became his wife when he turned 22. Then at age 23 his perfect life suddenly went to Hell; due to his wife being an INTERPOL agent she was assigned the case of discovering the assassination of his parents and her orders were to execute the assassin herself. Laxus was unaware of this until one day he woke up out of bed with a gun in his face, she ordered him to turn himself in because she loved him too much to kill him but Laxus assumed the worse. He refused to surrender and she shot him where his hollow hole his, he then ran through the house screaming at her while he was bleeding to death and then finally collapsed on his front porch where a bunch of international agents were awaiting him and died. He then awoke in Hueco Mundo furious vowing to never let his guard down around anyone ever again... After Death Laxus fell into a deep depression after his death and wandered aimlessly around his homeland utterly ashamed and embarassed on how enexpectedly his life just ended, almost like he never had one at all. He was forced to watch his wife and child enjoy their lifes without him as if he never existed in the first place, despite his urges he loved them too much to hurt them. The once proud heir of a very prestigious family was now nothing short of trash, fate had robbed him of everything he once loved and it drove him mad. Depression turned into madness and madness turned into despair; then one at the height of his insanity after waiting until his widowed wife and child left the Alosar Manor for a leisure event, Laxus started a fire and burned the Manor down and everything in it. By then his mind was already corrupted beyond belief and he had grown twisted, if he couldn't have it then no one could... As a Hollow Soon after burning down his old home, whatever remained of Laxus' Chain of Fate began to rapidly dissolve away and his memories were starting to get ripped apart and grow twisted in nature as the corruption flourished within his soul. When he became a Hollow the Seireitei classified him as the "Sandman" because usually whenever he devoured souls, it was the souls of those who slept at night thinking they were safe. When he was the Sandman, Laxus terrorized towns of Italy by killing those in a household at night and then burning the house down afterwards. By this time, the people of the attacked towns in Italy spread an urban legend about his existence labeling him the "Wickerman" due to him burning down the houses of his victims. But soon his hunger grew bigger; random civilians turned into families, families turned into workplaces. When the Seireitei would send soul reapers to find and hunt him, they would too get caught and devoured as Laxus was a very sneaky Hollow. He soon began to go to Hueco Mundo and devour numerous Hollows there seeing that they tasted all that better. Pretty soon the mass of soul inside Laxus began to turn into chaos as he felt his mind ripping apart again, by this time he had evolved into a Menos Grande Gillian and sunk into insanity again. After while of being in madness, Laxus got himself together and eventually became the dominant soul in his Gillian body. By then he was in the Forest of Menos snacking on the other ones as his hunger returned and he aquired a newfound lust for power so that he could some day get out of this body. After constant consuming, he evolved again and became an Adjuchas. As an Adjuchas When he became an Adjuchas, Laxus took on somewhat of a demonic-reptilian sort of a shape that had large wings on his back that only made their appearance as he would take flight into the Hueco Mundo skies. He would assault and quickly devour others while they were in their least observant hours, a time where they were all vulnerable and least expecting an attack. It was quick and efficient, it caused Laxus very little trouble and he took pride in doing so. He never wanted to become a Gillian again and he just wanted to keep getting stronger and gain more power. To him power was everything, he joined small gangs of other fellow Adjuchas and after they outlived their usefulness to him he betrayed them and got them obliterated. He would then just move on to an even stronger group and continue from there, it was a dirty way of gaining power but it worked for him. As a Vasto Lorde When he was a Vasto Lorde, Laxus didn't do much killing as he normally did as an Adjuchas. He actually toned down on it a lot because he got bored, pretty soon all he mainly did was sleep and think about his past life and what could've been. Usually when this happened it lead to him going out on hunts to kill indiscriminantly in order to supress his feelings and forget. His appearance during this time resembled a blazing medieval black knight, this is what his resurreccion takes a modified form of. He then heard about a way where a Hollow can reach even better heights and that was by tearing off your mask, Laxus of course wanted this power and attempted to do so but it was easier said than done. But soon he was finally able to tear off his mask and become an actual Arrancar and he felt great that he reached a new level, but as he's reveling in his success he find a red rapier right beside him and picks it up feeling his power within. By this time, he had only recently heard of Las Noches and decided to make it his next destination. He heard about their hierarchy system over there and he was quite interested in it seeing what it was all about, he wanted a piece of the action in all of this after all... Zanpakuto: Llorando Fuego '''(Crying Fire) Pre-released, Llorando Fuego takes the form of a rather long red rapier. Laxus rarely uses it in combat and only uses it if it's in his best interest to do so. After absorbing Damien's reiatsu and becoming Espada, Laxus' rapier changed from it's red color to a onyx black color, it's a bit longer than his original rapier and it's rapier-like hilt has changed into resembling a longsword. '''Release Command: Incinerarlos Todos (Incinerate them all) 'Resurreccion:' When he goes into his Resurreccion, Laxus holds his rapier in front of his face like a soldier. As he does he quickly runs one of his fingers down his blade from the tip as if he was lighting some sort of match, as his finger comes down the rapier explodes engulfing him in a ball of black flames. It then shapes into a black blazing pillar of fire that that spirals into the sky like a vortex. As the fire subsides after a while Laxus steps out of the remaining flames in a solid black flaming armor that covers him from head to toe that also gives him flaming wings to engage in flight. He can materialize a replacement flame control sword that has a shape of a large claymore and dissapate it at will. The blade may look heavy but it is actually very light due to it having a very low mass and it's made of magma and fire, because of this it does additional burning damage. His voice also becomes deeper and has a reverberating echo to it. In this form, Laxus loses all sense of compassion and morality that was left in his soul and becomes a true being of cruelty and evil. And did I mention he enjoys it as well? After having two fights with Damien Omega that put him at the brink of death twice, Laxus was somehow able to absorb some of Damien's reiyoku and the after effect caused Laxus' reiatsu to change along with his resurreccion. Instead of his reiyoku being pitch black only, his reiyoku is now black with traces of gold lining going through it like threads. His magma is now a dark gold color with the flames still being black. His resurreccion is still it's pitch black color but now his armor is more defined and elegant with gold trim lines running up and down, his wings are still blazing black but now the wings have a gold outline along the edges. 'Fighting Style:' Laxus' fighting style is mainly focused on him relying on his nimble speed and powerful seijuu based techniques, he likes to keep things moving and to stay more agile than his opponent. He usually plays "keep away" as he also likes to keep a considerable distance between him and his opponent. When he does get caught in close-mid range combat he tries his best to get out of it, he's a cautious fighter and focuses more on defending himself than trying to lay out his opponent as quick as possible. His patience and intelligence allows him to keep a cool head in battle and make rational decisions. Even though he prefers to fight at a range in combat, Laxus is exceptionally dangerous at very close range encounters. His hakuda combined with his versatile seijuu techniques make him an extremely hazardous opponent with many tricks up his sleeve to adapt to a situation. He will sacrifice damage to himself if he knows he can get a good shot in on his opponent. Master Swordsman: Due to his aristocratic upbringing as a human, Laxus is well-versed in the use of many swords. His swordsmanship is best when he's wielding one-handed weapons like rapiers and long swords, usually going for quick thrusts and slashes so that he can get back into a stable defensive. Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Growing up, Laxus took martial art classes in Tae Kwon Do as a recreation and had a natural talent for it. He continued his training in this art until he became a 2nd Degree black belt. He usually prefers to fight hand-to-hand instead of using his zanpakuto. Genius-Level Intellect: When he was a child as a human, Laxus was a intellectual prodigy who especially excelled in Psychology and other various sciences that not only deal with just the body but other fields most notably mechanics and chemistry. His knowledge of the human body gives him a dangerous edge in combat. Keen Perception: Despite coming off as someone who's to wrapped up in himself to notice anything odd or someone who may seem careless from time to time, Laxus is no fool. Combined with his intelligence, he is near impossible to trick or deceive and can even read most individuals like a book. When it comes to combat, Laxus can identify key parts to attack to deal the most damage to his opponent in the most precise way possible often attacking vital spots on his opponent's body. High Pain Tolerance: Laxus also has a very high tolerance for pain and doesn't even flinch at attacks that will make someone grit their teeth in pain. If anything, pain is rather orgasmic to him, he even has no problem inflicting an injury on himself. The pain he experiences in combat actually heightens his senses and improves his overall combat prowess. Adept Sonido: Laxus is one of the more skilled users of sonido in Las Noches and one of the best in Hueco Mundo period being able to use Gemelos Sonido. He frequently uses sonido in his fights and can use it to evade attacks with minimal movement being able to easily out maneuver most of his adversaries. Cero: Because of his high spiritual pressure, Laxus can unleash very powerful black ceros from the tip of his finger. He purposely condenses his ceros making them thinner and seemingly smaller so that he can better concentrate their precision and speed increasing their overall killing power. He can also fire powerful cero beams from his eyes that incinerates everything in their path. Bala: Laxus can fire near invisible black balas just from poking his finger in the air or pointing his finger like a gun for increased speed, accuracy, and power. He can even fire a barrage of Balas at his opponent just from spinning his sword in front of himself rapidly. His balas have a more piercing attribute than a explosive one. Hierro: Laxus also has the extra protectiveness of an Arrancar's hierro although he will admit that his hierro isn't exactly the best out of the Espada. His hierro still is a threat however as it grants him extra insurance in a fight, but in the end he still relies greatly on his speed and mobility. Descorrer: A Garganta producing technique that Laxus frequently uses to travel between worlds to gather resources or test subjects for his experiments, or for just going out killing others. Pequisa:'An Arrancar ability that allows Laxus to find and determine nearby spiritual pressures, this allows him to get the jump on an opponent before they trace him. 'Abilities: 'Base Abilities:' Cero: Cero de Incinerador Negro Color: '''Black '''Element: '''Explosive fire '''Shape: A beam of black light with black electricity crackling around it His Cero is a very fast beam of light that works like a disintegrator ray, he usually fires it from the tip of his finger or he can fire it from his eyes in two smaller and much more explosive beams (He refrains from using this method often as it gives him a headache after frequent use, and then he treats this later on by sitting down and drinking tea). He fires the cero as a direct beam at his opponent that does high explosive damage on impact. Although he never does, if he does fire his cero from the palm of his hand then his cero functions like a shotgun and splits into 10 smaller beams for increased area of damage and piercing referring to it as his "Scattershot". Gran Rey Cero: '''Laxus' Gran Rey is a blood red color unlike his usual black cero. This cero has black and red electricity crackling around it and has three beams of light coming from it as it charges, as it is about to fire it looks like a small red star. Flame control allows Laxus to generate his black/gold magma flames at will and can have them take the form of various shapes such as spikes, a vertical flaming vortex, a ball of fire, flaming claws or tendrils, flame/magma attacks shaped like animals or simply throwing a quick wave of black flames. '''NOTE: HIS FLAMES CANNOT BE USED AGAINST HIM OR MANIPULATED BY OTHERS This ability allows Laxus to slowly heal himself in combat. When it's initiated, the veins and arteries in his body start to glow bright gold and become visible under his skin. As this happens, the open wound area wherever he is injured starts to steam as his blood grows very hot and it's flow increases. Because he is a magma/fire man, his body cells are infused with his magma and his fire is infused with his blood. The wounded area that is covered with his magma then turns into his own skin as if it was never there in the first place. Think of Shingeki no Kyojin whenever the Titans heal or Marco from One Piece. This ability spans over two turns. 'Resurreccion Abilites:' Combustion Spark is one of Laxus's Resurreccion abilities, it allows him to throw a spark of black light that explodes into a blast of flames/magma that usually takes the shape of a pillar because of the upjetting burst when it hits or gets near something. This attack is augmented if he's in an area with flammable objects or gases. Great Fire Annihilation is another Resurreccion ability that allows Laxus to hold his finger to his mouth like a candle and blow a humongous mass of flames/magma like a napalm flame thrower at his opponent. This is an area based attack and goes pretty far but it's most effective at a medium range, the flames also linger for where they're blown and can potentially cover up the battlefield if he and his opponent are in an enclosed space. ''' This Resurrecion ability allows Laxus to form a giant blazing exoskeleton around his body (Like the Susano'o from Naruto Shippuden) as primarily a defensive measure along with the Exoskeleton being capable of executing few close range offensive maneuvers. This ability greatly increases his defense as it acts as a psuedo-shield from most attacks, if an opponent touches or uses an attack that involves coming into contact with the Exoskeleton they will suffer burning damage. The Exoskeleton can also use it's two giant arms to deliver physical attacks while Laxus is inside, getting hit by the Exoskeleton also results in burning damage too. Even with this ability activated, Laxus is unable take flight in this ability but he can still move around the ground at his normal speed. Because of it's power and maneuverability, this ability is very taxing on Laxus' overall spirit pressure and he can only use this ability once per fight. When it's activated he can only keep it up for 4 turns. It can be cracked if his opponent's HAK or SEI surpass Laxus' SEI by +2 or +3, the technique can be broken if it surpasses by +4. Another one of Laxus' more costly abilities but not as costly as Demonic Exoskeleton and also his fastest attack. When using this ability, Laxus gets into a stance firmly holding the Flame Control Claymore as it starts to give off a golden aura and Laxus' eyes glow bright red. His flames then begin to shoot out like rocket propulsion at the back of his elbows, knees, ankles, and his back. These flames are black with golden sparks flying from them and wing flaming suddenly get a bit larger. The flames from his back then allow him to suddenly shoot forward at a nightmarishly fast speed allowing him to slash right through his opponent with his claymore, after he strikes there is a thin golden streak in the air showing where he striked. The reason why this ability is so costly is because of what happens as Laxus uses it, the first strike is no problem for him. The second strike is a problem because it takes a lot out of him due to reishi exertion, this comes from him having to suddenly change directions as he goes for the second strike. The third strike is very high because if he does use a third strike then he injures himself due to the intense heat he gives off from the fire propulsing from his back. This attack can only be dodged if his opponent's HOH/HAK is +2 greater than his HOH/BUK, if not then this attack is undodgable. '''Stats & Abilities: Trivia: *Laxus' voice is English Dub Archer from Fate/Stay Night *His old appearance is based off of King Giaus from Tales of Xillia *His new appearance is based off of Xanxus from KHR *His personality is based off of a combination of Byakuran Millifiore and Gin Ichimaru *He hates Shinigami and Humans *He hates animals *His theme song is Henry Purcell's Dido's Lament (An English Baroque Opera) *He hates Levanin and he doesn't even know who he is (I hope you see this too :P) *He's a masochist/sadist :3 *He ripped a shinigami's wife heart out right in front of him *I'll put up more trivia when I feel like it e_e Quotes: *''"It doesn't matter how hot your flames are, in the face of magma they will always be inferior...I don't care if they were the fires of the phoenix themselves, my magma will always consume them as if they were just mere sparks..."'' -To Raemei *''"One of your lackeys decided to attack me out of nowhere, and I was just minding my own business in the Rukongai....if you ask me, I think your men need leashes..." ''- To Rukia after his fight with Takeshi *''"Curse you Alberto!" ''- To Alberto *''"Can we get this over with? I have work to do and people to kill..." ''- At the Xcution Meeting *''"You don't have to attack them openly for yourself but as long you're not a 'reaper lover' like the Primera then you're fine by me..." ''- To Akairo *''"...the Arrancars and Hollows will triumph in the end and take the throne..." ''- To Damien *''"Oh my, is that the shinigami pride showing?" ''- To Takeshi mocking him *''"I see...darkness and light...combined within the individual within...almost like a nephilim. Ultimate...ultimate and unlimited power...achieved in the end..." ''- To Auron *''"...are you seriously considering how those filthy 'Fullbringers' would feel if we mutilate a few humans?" ''- To Alberto *''"You know puttana, if you're going to dance with me...at least put your heart into it..." ''- To Miyuki before ripping her heart out *''"Don't worry, I'll find your mother wherever she went. I'm confident that she'll be fine..." ''- To Finn *''"Do you not wash your hands?" ''- To Zidane Haters: Laxus' haters and people he doesn't like: *Joaquin Ribereño: Jackie broke "R2", has a terrible vocabulary, and Laxus thinks he's gross *Dante Acero: Because he's Jackie's Fraccion, and he punched Laxus' tower *Marco Florian: Marco is a dick and Laxus ain't having it *Beat "Levanin" Oddmund: Laxus REALLY wants to kill Levanin *Tsukiko Yusako: Because......because fuck Tsuki *Dorin Magnus: He puked within the 300 yard landzone radius of Laxus' tower and talked shit to him, next time Laxus sees him he's getting shot by the railguns *Zemaiah Tempo: No one gets tough with Laxus....especially if they're a shinigami Absolute domination2.png|Laxus' old appearance ColorfulCollection TOX-TOX2 Gaius 031.jpg Gaias.600.1390829.jpg Gaias.600.1403526.jpg Gaias.full.1433166.jpg Gaias.full.807428.jpg Gaius TOX 032.jpg Gaius status.png PQqs9.png Tales.of.Xillia.600.1087319.jpg Tales.of.Xillia.600.661191.jpg Tales of xillia 2 gaius erston outway by yukisaphira-d6nkfpi.png Tales of xillia gaius by luasentinel-d49wq4g.jpg Tumblr static tumblr m62cwiqh2w1qel8n5o1 1280.jpg Katekyo.Hitman.REBORN!.full.435562.jpg|Laxus' new appearance 553885.jpg 576432.jpg Katekyo.Hitman.REBORN!.600.287859.jpg Katekyo.Hitman.REBORN!.full.538285.jpg Xanxus.600.247945.jpg Xanxus.600.248900.jpg Xanxus.600.248901.jpg Xanxus.600.461742.jpg Xanxus.600.587649.jpg Xanxus.600.1209379.jpg Xanxus.600.1271381.jpg Xanxus.600.1353448.jpg Xanxus.600.1400567.jpg Xanxus.600.1509914.jpg Xanxus.600.1509914.jpg Xanxus.600.1608153.jpg Xanxus.full.609473.jpg|For fangirls :3 Xanxus.full.677275.jpg Xanxus.full.677294.jpg Xanxus-katekyo-hitman-reborn-18150284-907-1280.jpg 61411944.jpg Xanxus.full.263349.jpg Xanxus.full.268612.jpg Xanxus-katekyo-hitman-reborn-18150320-900-2560.jpg Xanxus-katekyo-hitman-reborn-18228829-600-788.jpg Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Espada